


a little taste of heaven

by blackbird09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Base Slut Loki, Biting, Lingerie, M/M, Military AU, Rough Sex, captain thor, implied sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/pseuds/blackbird09
Summary: "The young Mr. Laufeyson. Always such a pleasure." Thor watches Loki's cheeks taint a little pink. He keeps the fur coat tightly clenched in his hands."It's been a while, Captain."





	a little taste of heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Katie!!! You are my favorite hoe of all the hoes. Enjoy!

Thor watches him walk into the base with all the confidence of someone who owns it.

This time a thick fur coat is draped over him, deadly high heels, and all Thor can see the sheer black stockings that peep through the slit in front as he walks. His gut burns to know what naughty piece he's got on underneath this time.

The General walks beside him with an umbrella against the fine misty rain, keeping his long, curly, black hair perfectly intact. He's led straight to Thor's tent. As Captain, he gets first dibs, and he much prefers it this way.

As much as he appreciates the services Loki offers to the army base when they've been stationed for too long and needs get high, he hates smelling the other soldiers on him or seeing the marks they've left. He likes to be the first, so they can all just fall into line. He gets this body first, gets to suck blue circles into his neck, stretch him open first, leave his taste in Loki's mouth.

Thor is still in full dress uniform when Loki slips inside the tent folds. He immediately smiles at Thor, "Evening Captain."

"The young Mr. Laufeyson. Always such a pleasure." Thor watches Loki's cheeks taint a little pink. He keeps the fur coat tightly clenched in his hands.

"It's been a while Captain," Loki says, strolling over to the cot. In the yellow candlelight, the fur and tips of his hair glow gold, beautiful. "You've been out in the field for, what? Two weeks?"

"Mhm, two weeks without you." Thor comes closer, hands slipping around Loki's tapered waist from behind, into the open lapels, "What have you got for me tonight Lo?" he feels soft lace over the expanse of Loki's torso. A camisole? A bodysuit? Loki always wears the prettiest things for him.

Loki's head tips back on Thor's shoulder and his mouth parts when Thor's hands brush over his nipples, "It's new." he breathes and lets Thor pull the fur coat off.

As it slides down his shoulders to the floor, Loki's left standing there in a black lace chemise, cut low down his back and only his pale cream skin underneath, it scantily covers his ass. Thor's dying to see the front.

He pulls Loki toward him, breathes into his neck and lets his hand slide down to his cock, squeezing, he breathes in deep and feels Loki body arch back against him. Delicate and much smaller than him, but Jesus, can his body take it.

"Turn around. Let me see you, hm?"

Loki obeys and turns in the circle of his arms and lets his shoulders fall back for Thor to get a good look. "Do you like it, Captain?"

"I think you try your hardest to drive me insane Mr. Laufeyson." Thor's hands come up to Loki's sides, dragging over the lace to Loki's throat where he sucks a wet kiss onto the soft skin, turning it red and purple.

Softly, Loki groans and Thor can feel the vibration against his tongue, "Is it working Captain?"

Thor smiles into his neck but doesn't answer. Instead, he drives Loki back so that his calves hit the cot and he falls back. Thor can fully appreciate the lacy little thing this way, how it stretches over his skin, his pink nipples visible through it, his half hard dick laying on his hip trapped under the lace.

Aside from shrugging his jacket off he's still fully dressed, thinks he could keep it this way, he's far too impatient, and Loki is always ready so there's no time wasting and besides, feeling Loki's warm skin under the rough edges of his uniform is driving him a little crazy.

He leans down for a proper kiss, squeezing Loki to full hardness, "God, you're delicious." Thor purs next to Loki's ear and pulls the chemise up over Loki's thighs, his hand following up until he meets Loki's dick.

Loki sucks in a short gasp when Thor brushes his knuckles along the length, "What do you say Mr. Laufeyson?"

"Please Captain…" Loki blinks those sinful, long lashes up at Thor and drops his legs open.

"Good boy." Thor wraps a hand around Loki's dick and pumps him once, bites and sucks on the inside of Loki's thigh until he whimpers, "Did you get yourself ready for me? You know how I don't like to bother."

"Why don't you feel for yourself, Captain?"

Thor reaches down, slips his hand between Loki's cheeks and presses, he finds wet slickness and Loki's hole loose and open for him. With that, he pushes two fingers inside, just to feel, only to see the pretty boy react.

Loki whimpers and arches up, "I said please…" he moans, and oh, does Thor love it when he starts begging.

He strokes the side of Loki's face and dips his thumb into Loki's mouth, "I know baby, I know, Why don't you get on your knees for me, hm?"

Loki obliges and Thor's cock twitches, his fingers still in Loki's ass. He starts fingering him fast and rough; knows Loki can take it.

He takes it really well too, moaning deep in his throat and curves his back so prettily. Thor pushes in so deep his two fingers are buried, making Loki jerk forward.

Sloppily, he pulls his cock out of his trousers, already leaking plentiful, already rock hard, and prods the tip in along with his fingers. He watches Loki's rim stretch to accommodate him.

"Fuck," he breathes as he slips into the tight heat, "Look at you, Mr. Laufeyson. So easy, huh?"

Loki flips his long hair back, and Thor grabs hold of it, twists it around his fist and pulls. Loki fucking grins as if that's exactly what he wanted.

"Come on, Captain." He moans, tries to push back onto Thor's dick. Thor lets him, feels the drag of his cock along with his fingers.

He finally slips his fingers out and yanks Loki's hips back and starts slamming into him with no relent. He knows despite Loki's strangled gasps and moans and his jerking body, he loves it. He always does.

Thor brings one hand up to Loki's neck, wraps it around and squeezes, Loki swallows and groans, steadying himself on the wall while Thor keeps fucking him.

"You gonna come on my cock, hm? You little whore. Gonna let me fill you up before you let the Seargents fuck the mess I made?"

Loki sighs, "Yes… God yes. Please." He tries to drop his head forward, but Thor's got him by the hair and neck and keeps him like that.

"Mhm, maybe I should leave a few marks for them to find. What do you say?"

Loki nods, gasping, fingers curling against the wall, and before he can answer, Thor bites into his shoulder, and it makes him cry out. He sucks over the bite mark and leans back to admire his teeth marks and the wet, blue bruise on Loki's perfect creamy shoulder.

He must love it because he says, "Let me come, please please please."

"Begs so perfect. What a good slut." He yanks Loki's head back, "Huh? You're such a good slut, Lo."

"Only for you, Captain." Loki breathes out quietly, "Please..."

Thor drops the hand from Loki's throat and wraps it around his dick, starts jerking, using the wetness to ease the motions.

"Come then. Show me how good I am to you, Lo."

Loki starts twitching, comes all over Thor's fist and his own thighs and Thor's own cock starts shooting off inside Loki. He feels the heat of it squelching out with each thrust.

He could keep going, fuck Loki's raw, sloppy ass all night, be selfish with him like he's craving to be, use this beautiful body any way he wants. And Loki will let him.

But he's getting paid by the minute, and a boy like this doesn't charge cheap, and besides, Heimdal and Rogers are patiently waiting their turn, and he can't deny his men this pleasure.

Thor pulls out, still hard and drops down on the cot, pulls Loki down on him, his cock rubs against the sheer fabric.

"Next week. Same time, Mr. Laufeyson."

Loki grinds his ass back in answer and gets up, starts cleaning where Thor messed. "Wouldn't miss it, Captain. Dick like that… not easy to come by."

Thor grins and starts stroking himself again lazily as he watches Loki get dressed, carefully pulling the lace back down. He's so fucking gorgeous. Thor is going to find him after the war and run away with him, he swears.

Loki saunters over with those long legs and high heels after shrugging the beautiful fur coat back on. "Goodbye, Captain." He purrs and licks over Thor's lips.

Thor comes for a second time, not as much but just as good. Loki smiles at him and winks.

"See you, princess." He says, now spent and sleepy, and Loki struts out of his tent.

 

A couple of minutes later he hears Rogers shout from down the passage, "Jesus Odinson!! What'd you try to do?? Eat him??"

And Thor laughs. Maybe next time.

xoxoxo


End file.
